Loki Discovers The Internet
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Loki is sentenced 1000 years of exile in Midgard as his punishment from Asguardian justice. So Loki compromises this by attempting to appease his boredom and sorrow in Midgard's entertainments. And now the God of Mischief discovers the great and wonderful INTERNET. From reading Fanfiction to playing Surgeon Stimulator, Loki has never been this entertained in his life!
1. Loki Discovers Youtube

**Full Summary: Loki is sentenced 1000 years of exile in Midgard. So Loki compromises this by attempting to appease his boredom and sorrow in Midgard's entertainments. And now the God of Mischief discovers THE INTERNET. From reading Fanfiction to playing Surgeon Stimulator, Loki has never been this entertained in his life!**

**~Chapter One~**

Loki pondered to himself what he should do on Midgard for his 1000 years of exile.

He is currently lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. Right now he is under house arrest within Tony Stark's residence. Loki didn't complain about the arrangements, the Iron Man's home is like a five star hotel. The only downside is the fact that all the windows are replaced by high tech forcefields as well as the exits out, giving a jail like touch to Loki's residence. To God of Mischief would've been under S.H.I.E.L.D's capacity in their high tech and protected jail cells—though Loki is no longer a threat.

Powerful magical binds are casted upon Loki by Asgard'a best magic users (though not as good as him in his opinion), draining and robbing him of his magical abilities. The only thing close to magic that he could possibly do is teleport small objects or change the color of a fruit. It made him feel vulnerable. Powerless.

If Loki had to sum up what he thought, he just felt plain shitty. Could things possibly get any worse? Probably not. Humiliated and defeated by Thor and his friends, disowned by Odin, shamed by his home planet, hated by three realms, stripped of his powers, and to top it all off, exiled, Loki figures that he must be the most unluckiest bastard alive.

His eyes slide over to the digital clock besides him. 3:00 a.m in the morning. Loki sighs tiredly, sitting up. He quietly wanders out into the empty dark hallway of Tony Stark's mansion. The exiled Asguardian had a whole floor of the seven story building to himself, much to Stark's chargin. Fortunately, it is provided with comfortable additions aside from being under constant surveillance 24/7 from the dozens of cameras hidden around everywhere.

Absent mindedly, the trickster runs his long pale hand across the wall. He felt hollow. Empty. Loki feels desperate to feel _something._ Something other than this emptiness…

The exiled prince wondered to himself if there was anything around in the floor that could distract him. Any peculiar Midguardian devices that will take away Loki's emptiness, sorrow, and boredom. He walks into a decent sized room with some comfy modern looking furniture, a desk, and a flat screen TV. The TV was of no interest to Loki, he found most of the "channels" quite useless and mind numbingly torturing. Though, a strange looking object is placed upon the desk. It's a shape of a cube, an apple marked upon it for some odd reason.

Loki draws closer, peering in at the object. There were buttons all over the computer, some in letters and numbers, others with words. Loki notices a lone button on the far right side of the flat looking box. On it is a circle, a line drawn througt it. Curious, Loki presses it. Light floods the screen. Blinking rapidly, Loki rubs his eyes from the sudden brightness. "What is _this..._?" He mutters to himself, his eyes squinted at the bright screen.

On the glassy looking surface are little pictures. One looked like a compass, others looked like letters, and so on. Loki prods the screen at first. Nothing happens. Loki wonders if the box shaped Midguardian object was some sort of magical artifact. Puzzled, Loki starts randomly pressing buttons. Finally, a white page appears on the glass surface. On the screen it reads in colorful letters, "Google." A bar is on the white page reading, 'Search Bar.' Loki tries pressing more buttons, yet nothing happens.

He then tries swiping the little box below the buttons. To his shock, a black little arrow starts moving around on the screen. He moves the little arrow to the search bar, and presses the box. A black line appears inside the bar. Very curious, Loki presses the letter buttons to form the words, "funny pranks." Loki just needed a good laugh right now. Were Midguardian pranks worthy to be laughed at?

A few minutes later, Loki comes across a page called, "Youtube." Pressing random pictures of people, Loki is amazed to see little people moving around on the screen. "Hello?" He whisper-yells to the screen, touching a face of a blonde woman who's laughing. "Can you hear me, tiny people? Are you trapped in there? Enchanted?" The little people didn't answer him. Loki considered smashing the box with the people trapped within it, but decided against it. There is still many things that this box device seems to offer.

Loki finally finds a moving picture display to him a hilarious prank called, 'Demon baby new york' where a bunch of Midguardians rigged a baby carriage with a mechanical demonic doll baby to go around the streets of New York.

Loki choked back his laughter, when a couple screamed in terror when the demonic baby rises out of the carriage, screaming and screeching about. By the time the video was over, Loki sits back, feeling better than he ever felt before. Maybe staying on Midgard wouldn't be so bad, with this curious device he found. The emptiness that Loki feels was not quite filled up. But it didn't leave him as hollow as he felt earlier.

The question is, what kind of sorcery did he discover?

**A/N: So yeah...Loki Discovers Youtube. XD Up in the next chapter: Loki Discovers Fanfiction!**


	2. Loki Discovers Fanfiction (By Accident)

**A/N: Holy guacomole, four reviews already. Thanks so much peeps! And to those who favorited and followed as well! **

**~Chapter Two~**

When Tony Stark asked Jarvis about Loki's latest activities, he wasn't surprised from the reports that the ex-supervillain, was still awake until four o' clock in the morning. At first, the CEO wasn't quite keen on letting the God of Mischief live in his home. Who knew what crazy shit he could pull off? That is, if he had his powers. Surprisingly, he wasn't the crazed psychopath that Tony knew a month ago. He's next to harmless now. It seems as if Loki lost all of his crazy since his magic was 'binded' or something like that, from what Thor told him. For over a month that the Asguardian has been under house arrest in his mansion, he hasn't really done much.

In Tony's opinion, the guy who has once been his enemy just seems kinda..._off_. As if all of passion for taking over the world is just _gone. _That he's hollow, purposeless. Which Tony had no problem with. The only things he's done so far was wandering aimlessly down the halls in the middle of the night or stare blankly off the wall. To be honest, Tony just found that freaking creepy.

But when Jarvis mentioned to him that Loki, precisely at 3:06 a.m. went on the _computer_, Tony got interested. Aside from the special guest prisoner staying at Tony's mansion, he has a couple of more roommates that gave themselves permission to live in his home. And that are his fellow teammates, Thor and Steve. Tony didn't mind their company at first. The Cap had no other place to stay and was still adjusting to the 21st century. Thor insisted upon staying to keep watch over his little brother.

That is until Thor and Steve "accidentally" wrecked the place. The God of Thunder destroyed one of the ten flat screens that Tony owns with his Mjolnir. He seemingly thought that the device was 'cursed and enchanted' since he saw 'tiny trapped people screaming' within the TV. So doing the only logical Agardian thing, Thor freaking smashed it. Tony was not amused.

As for Steve, he managed to permanently make Tony's ringtone for his iPhone the somg, 'Baby, Baby.' Not to mention, he cracked the screen from playing the rage game Flappy Bird. In the end, Tony decided to let Steve keep the phone and buys a new one for himself. From that point on, Tony made sure to tutor the two 15th century oldies with the 21st century devices before they can smash and/or set fire on it. (Which happened before to his poor vacuum).

So, Tony felt a little curious, not to mention, amused when he heard Loki discovered the computer. "Jarvis, show me the footage of his activity from last night," He orders, grabbing a mug of coffee. He made a bet with himself whether Loki either teleported the computer out into the desert or smashed the computer like his brother.

"Right away, sir." The computer AI says obediently, the screen changing to the footage of Loki's activity.

It shows Loki wandering the hallways as usual. Typical. Tony takes a sip of his coffee. He then wandered into the study room, and discovers the computer. Tony leans in, interested to see what comes next. Surprisingly, Loki has a much calmer reaction to the electronic device rather than his fellow brother and Captain America. At first he prodded the computer screen and randomly pressed buttons. But quickly, much to Tony's surprise, Loki managed to learn how to use the computer pretty quickly. _Then again, he's pretty smart for a villain._ Tony reminded himself.

More curiosity overttakes Tony. "Jarvis, show me Loki's browser history." The computer immediately displays the history appearing on the screen. Tony squints closely reading, '_funny pranks, demonic baby new york prank, best pranks, how to make people laugh'_ and so on. Tony noticed that most of the things that Loki searched up had to do with pranks or humour.

A scary thought flashes across Tony's mind. What if he rigged the whole place? But his suspicions are appeased when Jarvis reported no mischevious activity from the prisoner. As Tony read the history, the things that Loki searched up seem to get a little more...sad. One of the last things that Tony read from the history was, '_how to make yourself feel better when your life is really shitty.'_

"Jarvis, erase the history." He says, turning away from the screen. He felt a little uncomfortable delving into the business of the ex-villain. Some things are best to leave alone. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears Thor yelling, "WHAT IS THIS UNHOLY BEAST THAT DEVOURS MY BREAKFAST?!" And the loud whirring of the blender. Tony groans, grabbing a helmet that he's been keeping around lately, for situations like this. There is a battle to be faced in the kitchen.

Before he sprints into the kitchen, Tony thought to himself, _Who knows what more things will find on the internet? The guy honestly needs to distract himself. _And with that, Tony disappears into the kitchen.

**~0o0o0o0o0o~**

"WHAT IS THIS UNHOLY BEAST THAT DEVOURS MY BREAKFAST?!" Loki hears Thor screech like a crazed Víðópnir, which is Asgard's version of the rooster from Midgard from the depths of his slumber. Only the fact that it's much more deadly and demonic sounding. Loki shoots up in his bed from the screechings of Thor.

"What is that oaf complaining about now…" He grumbles to himself, staring up at the ceiling, annoyed. He walks out of his room, into the kitchen, grabbing an apple. With his fruit, Loki walks back into the room with the cube device. There were still many things that the trickster has yet to discover, and he is somewhat excited. Last night was an entertaining one.

"GAHHHHHHH, I SHALL VANQUISH THEE!" Loki jumps, hearing Thor's muffled battle cry, along with the screams and shouts of Tony Stark and Captain America. He glares up at the ceiling. If only the place was sound proof. Trying to ignore the ruckus upstairs, he turns on the box device, the screen lighting up, and clicks on the compass picture called, 'Safari.'

Just as Loki was about to type in, '_how to deal with annoying people,'_ the ceiling shakes. It cracks slightly, the sound of glass shattering against it heard. "HAHA, I AM VICTORIOUS!" Loki hears Thor screams. "May you _shut up?_" Loki hisses, just about pissed. He slams on the keyboard in anger. Suddenly, an electrical shock shoots up his fingers. Surprised, Loki retaliates by shooting a magical beam at the box device.

The screen flashes green for a second, making a strange '_Ding!'_ sound. Loki stumbles back shocked. The screen reverts back to its normal blue color. Hesitant, Loki goes back on the chair, and clicks Safari. Immediately, at the screen pops up, '_Fanfiction.'_ Curiosity takes over Loki's mind. He randomly clicks words throughout and about the site, until something catches his interest.

In the Movies Category there was, _Thor._ "What is _this?_" Loki mutters to himself. He felt infuriated and befuddled at the same time seeing his brother's name in this Midgardian device. Do these little sniveling mortals worship his oaf of a brother that much? Irritated, Loki clicks on _Thor._ The screen changes to a whole page displaying to him stories.

Strangely, some of them had pictures of his brother, the Three Warriors, even _himself._ And ever stranger, most of the stories had pictures of Loki's face! "Just what sort of thing is this?" Loki asks aloud. Is it possible that Loki's magic accidentally made the Midguardian device act up? Deciding to read the stories to distract himself, he clicks on a random story with the title, 'Midnight Comfort.' Loki goes on reading the story.

**Midnight Comfort**

_**Summary: Loki is awake in the middle of the night, scared and alone. **_

"Excuse me?" Loki says, staring dumb folded at the sentence. He shakes his head. "And just how does this story knows my name?" He mumbles, reading on.

—_**Thor comes to comfort his little brother. But does it turn into something more?**_

Loki swears to the Allfather that he just barfed inside his mouth. Really? Thor comforting _him?_ Not like he had any consideration for others.

_**Shippings: Thor/Loki **__Just what is a shipping? _Loki thought to himself.

_**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**__...romance? _Loki felt unease coming onto him.

_**It was a dark and stormy night. Loki lies under the covers all alone, afraid and shiverring. He is scared. Alone.**_

"You already established the fact that I was alone," Loki grumbles not liking the version of how he is depicted in this story. "And 'shivering' is spelled wrong."

_**That is until Thor comes into his bedroom.**_ Loki shudders at the thought. _**He says to Loki, "What is wrong, my sweet brother?"**_ Loki shudders even more imagining Thor calling him, "sweet brother." Ugh.

_**Loki looks into Thor's stormy deep blue eyes with his glimmering emerald ones. He never realized how beautiful his older brother's eyes were. **_"—Hold it there, BEAUTIFUL?!" Loki yells, jumping up. What kind of twisted story is this? Loki just wanted to shut the Midguardian device off and send it to another dimension. But he just couldn't stop himself from reading…

"_**I'm scared big brother." Loki whimpers. "And I'm cold." He whispers. Thor smiles warmly at Loki, and wraps his frail body with his huge arms. "I am here, Loki. I'm always here for you." He whispers to Loki. Loki relishes the smell of his strong brother. The smell of musty animal and love.**_

Loki gags. Can someone tell him what the hell _love_ smells like? The story was right about one thing. Thor does smell like an animal. But love? Ha! And ugh! Extra ugh!

"_**Big brother, Father does not love me!" Loki suddenly blurts out, tearful.**_ Loki resists from punching the device. He would _never_ admit his weaknesses like that to anybody. _Especially_ Thor. _**Thor looks down at the trickster, shocked. "What? Impossible!" He cries out fiercely, holding Loki close to his chest. Loki is comforted, hearing the steady heartbeat of his brother. Comforting. Warm.**_

"Ughhhhhhhhh," Loki moans, truly sick to his stomach. "I can't believe Midguardians write this…! And just how do they know so much about Thor and I?" He comments to himself.

_**Thor grabs Loki's face. "Don't care what Father says. If he doesn't love you—I love you!"**_ Loki pales imagining Thor saying that to him. He probably would've teleported himself into an isolated part of Asgard until everyone forgets about him. _**Loki's eyes widen. "Y-you love me as a brother, right Thor?" He stutters. But in his heart, he was secretly hoping that Thor meant that in...another way.**_

Loki massages his temples. Is he having a migraine? He is having a migraine. _**Thor gazes into Loki's scared emerald eyes. "No," he whispers, holding Loki even tighter. "No. I mean it more that that...Loki...I love you. I want to be with you."**_

_**Loki thought about running away—**_ "Good idea me." Loki says, not believing the madness he is reading. "_**However Thor's tight embrace is holding him back. Loki decides to stay in his brother's comforting, strong arms. "I love you too." Loki chokes out. Thor nuzzles his face into Loki's slender pale neck.**_ Loki nervously touches his neck, trying to block out the feeling of Thor's bushy beard being rubbed there.

_**Loki groans with pleasure, as Thor kisses him tenderly over and over. Still in an embrace, they go under the covers**_—

_SLAM!_ Loki smacks the device shut, and runs out of the room. He dives into his bed, his face muffled into the pillow. He wondered if he could smother himself to death with a pillow. Because right now, he is officially scarred for life. Damn. The Asguardian couldn't believe he wanted to enslave Midguardians. They are just about maybe the most disturbed creatures in the Nine Realms.

Loki shudders, remembering 'Fanfiction.' Never. Again. Will he read those stories.

**A/N: Hahahaha, that was fun. Too fun. Poor Loki. Just so you know guys, I wrote 'Midnight Comfort.' XD I don't actually ship Thor and Loki, sadly. But it was sure fucking funny when I was writing the fic! I can actually imagine somebody writing it! And just so you know, for those who ship Thor/Loki, I'm not making any fun of you guys. This is just for the humor. ;D Anyways, next chapter: Loki Discovers Facebook.**


	3. Loki Discovers Facebook

**A/N: You reviewers have really good ideas. I'll keep em' in mind for the future. ;)**

**~Chapter Three~**

For the past few days, Loki kept himself shut inside his room. Tony knew this from keeping tabs on the surveillance. (Not like he was being a stalker or anything, Fury _nags_ him…) He figured that this had to do with Loki messing with the computer. The billionaire asked Jarvis about Loki's search history—and strangely, nothing was there. Stranger enough, Jarvis also informed Tony that Loki used magic on the computer. After that, for some reason, he locked up himself in his room, staying in his bed motionless for the past days.

Tony remembered the first day Loki locked himself up within his bedroom, he could only stare at the surveillance video in fascination, seeing the lumpy figure of Loki hiding under the covers. He hears stuff from the Asguardian saying things like, 'No Thor don't go into my room,' or, 'Don't you dare hug me!' and weird things like that. On the second night, there was a thunderstorm. When Loki was sleeping, he would randomly scream or roll off his bed. Which Tony laughed his ass off.

It went on like this for a couple of more days, and finally Tony decided to check in on the prisoner. "Ayo. Ayo bro." Tony calls out in the speaker that is wired into Loki's room. The Avengers sits back and waits for a reply. Gazing at the computer screen, he sees that Loki did not so much reacts to his greeting. Tony huffs. Here he is, taking the time to actually _talk_ to the former supervillain. But _noooo_ he gives _the_ Tony Stark a cold shoulder. Nobody does that to him and gets away with it.

"Hey. Bub. I'm talking to _you._" Tony says in a louder voice, more persistent.

"What do you want, Stark?" The smooth voice of Loki finally answers him, muffled through the sheets.

Tony smirks, swinging the microphone around in his hand. "So I see you've been playing around the computer lately." He comments, acting nonchalant.

"That's what the cube Midguardian device is called? A computer?" Loki sits up, the bed sheets coming off him.

Tony gives a whistle, actually seeing what Loki looks like after hiding under the blankets for five days. "Damn. You look like _shit._"

"Why thank you for putting it so lightly Mr. Stark." Loki says dryily, looking at the direction where the camera is located inside his room. His eyes are sunken in, his hairy messy and greasier than usual, and his forehead sweaty. He looked as if he hadn't changed his clothes for days—which to Tony's discomfort, knows this is true due from watching his activities.

In answer, Tony smirks, waving his hand. "Yes, yes, always count on me for telling you how you look. But honestly Loki. You really let yourself go. What happened, did you discovered fanart about Steve?" Tony snorts, remembering the time when he showed the Cap a _special_ fan page dedicated to him...he never looked at nurses and his shield the same way ever again. Haha, good times…

Loki noticeably shudders in discomfort, pulling the blankets up around him. "No. _Much_ worse." He shivers, as if he were remembering something absolutely horrid. "Say Stark, have you ever heard of this thing called..._Fanfiction_?" Loki uttered the word as if he were saying, '_porn vidoes'_ like Steve would say them.

The CEO shakes his head, frowning. "Nope. What is _that?_"

Loki would only reply with a shudder and mutterings of intelligible gibberish. Tony shrugs. "Well, from your reaction, I'm guessing that you discovered your fangirls and fanboys." He says, grinning despite the fact Loki couldn't see him. Loki raises an eyebrow.

"...Fan-girls?"

"Yes." Tony bobs his head up and down. "Probably the most psychotic and stalkerish people on the planet. A very dangerous type of humankind." Tony narrates dramatically. "They are usually teenage girls obsessed with a fictional character or actor having dirty fantasies about that poor someone. If that obsession is tangible and real, fangirls would stalk that someone and would probably mutilate/violate/assault them if given chance." He informs the Asguardian as if explaining why the sky was blue.

Loki could only stare blankly at the direction of the camera. Finally, he declares in a flat voice, "Mortals are strange."

Tony laughs. "That's a gross understatement." He shifts around in his seat, putting his feet carelessly up on the glass desk. He puts his arms behind his head, getting comfortable. In the back of his mind, he is seriously weirded out at the fact that he was having a _normal_ and _carefree_ conversation with the evil extraterrestrial that tried to enslave humanity over a month ago. And they were talking to each other as if they were normal people. Truly weird. Tony strokes his beard.

"In general, us human beings can be the most anti-social and social creatures you'll ever know."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Blame the internet."

"...Enter...nit?" Loki repeats, obviously pronouncing wrong.

Tony rolls his eyes. This was like having a conversation with Steve and Thor on how to use the computer all over again. "_Interneeeettt_." Tony drags the word out, as if talking to a toddler. "The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks that use the standard Internet protocol suite to link several billion devices worldwide." Tony say in a very fast voice.

He chortles when he sees the blank, clueless expression on Loki's face once again. Man, it was fun knowing something that the so-called smart God of Mischief doesn't know. "In short, the Internet is a place where there's a bunch of websites where people can waste their time and social skills on, yet still get entertained!"

Loki blinks. "...I see…"

Tony brainstorms for a moment. "Let's start out small on your road to exploring Earth's culture, shall we? How about you start with the wonderful and popular social website called..._Facebook!_" Tony waves his hands in a shape of a rainbow when he said Facebook. "Make an account and start your epic internet journey."

"An account?"

"Yeah. But a tip for you. Don't put your real name or any personal information. Because one: you'll get a lotta haters."

"Haters?"

"Or two: scary fangirls will stalk you. So put a fake name for your account like, Joe Silver or something. I dunno. Just don't any personal stuff on your page in general!"

A thoughtful expression is on Loki's face. "So...you're asking me to lie?"

"Basically."

A grin spreads on his face. "Oh please Tony. I'm the god of bloody freaking lies."

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

After the casual conversation with Tony, Loki now sits in front of the "computer." He typed in "Facebook" into the search bar, and found a way to make an "account" like Tony said. Now, Loki stares at the screen wondering what to type in for his fake name. He snorts at the thought of naming himself, 'Joe Silver.' Silver was a last name he could settle with, but Joe? What the heck kind of name is _Joe_? Loki finally settled for the name, 'L. Silver.' So creative.

For his age, Loki pondered this as well. Technically, he was 1,048 years old. He certainly couldn't put that in the application. Now that Loki thinks about, how old is he in human years? He calculates the numbers and figures quickly in his head. _I'm about 19 years old._ He thought. He paused for a moment. _Damn, I'm young in Midguardian years._ He thought, as he put that in.

He moved onto birth dates. Loki ponders this once again. Come to think of it, he's never had a birthdate. The demigod refuses to acknowledge his birthdate—_fake_ birthdate given by Odin. Because he's….A scowl on his face, Loki types in a random day to serve for the birthdate information.

As for the contact information, Loki decided to put Captain America's phone number. (The patriotic bufoon was far too careless with his posessions). The rest of the application requirements were quite mundane in his opinion. After Loki filled in the rest of the information, he finally made his account. Loki sat back, looking over the website. It was pretty basic. There was Timeline, About, Photos, and...Friends.

Loki stared at the page for another moment. It was blank. Empty. Incomplete. Loki clenches his hands. How does this stupid excuse of a Midguardian website expect him to make _friends?_ Not like anybody knew him on his website for whom he actually is. But still...trying to shake the rage out of his head, Loki decided to explore the website.

Glancing over at the searchbar, Loki's hands typed in, 'Thor.' Loki couldn't help but wonder whether if his brother discovered this site as well. And well enough, he found his profile. There were plenty of other accounts with the name, 'Thor' all of them shams. Loki could tell that the real Thor profile he found is definitely from his brother by the profile picture of him and Jane Foster. They were both smiling at the camera, which looked blurry as if the person who took the picture couldn't take a still shot of them.

Loki went into his profile. His eyes twitch with envy seeing that his brother had nearly nine thousand friends. And surprisingly enough, his brother had photos posted already. The trickster couldn't stop himself from looking through them. The photos mostly had to do, shockingly, with his newfound friends. There were photos like, '_First Midguardian Christ-Mass Holdiay!' _(Thor, the idiot, spelled Christmas wrong) or, '_Poptarts and Coffee Recipe.'_ (The combination of the two created by his brother honestly looked horrendous.)

Although, there was one photo that stood out to Loki. It was a picture taken of Thor, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve, Jane Foster, and Doctor Selvig. Loki figured that the Black Widow and Hawkeye weren't in the picture, since their identities probably needed to be covered up from public eye. As for the others, they were open books. They were all gathered together at the bar.

Tony (as expected) looked drunk in the picture, wearing Thor's cape as if he were Superman. His foot is up on the stool, his fist pumped in the air. His other arm is wrapped around Doctor Banner, who is smiling lopsidedly, glasses askew on his face, and his wavy brunette hair plastered onto his forehead in a messy matter. Thor is clasping a hand with the Jane Foster woman, in which she is blushing deeply in the picture. The God of Thunder holds a huge mug of beer midair in the picture with Doctor Selvig, who is disturbingly shirtless. As for Steve, he's knocked out on the table, a bottle of beer trapped within his hands. On the back of his shirt is a note that reads, '_Talk Patriotic to me.'_

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the picture. Yet the hollowness with his chest seems to spread slowly, like a disease. So many people seemed to like the picture. There were approximately almost a million likes. Ninety-nine thousand shares. Almost two million comments. Loki couldn't stop himself from reading them. Most of them praised his brother and his friends.

'_Thor, bro, you're my hero! ;D'_

'_Thanks for defending our city!'_

'_Keep that hammer high and proud!'_

'_Wow, I wish that I have friends and a hot girlfriend like you!'_

'_You're really lucky to have these teammates as your best buds.'_

Loki stares emptily at the comments. Comment on top of comment complimented Thor. Praised him. Adorned him. Admired him. Loki takes in a deep swallow, staring at the the keyboard. Even in Midgard, Thor was popular. But Loki had to agree with the comments on one thing. He gazes back at the photo. It looked warm. Welcoming. _Nice._

Before Loki could stop himself from thinking it, he thought, '_I wish that I have friends like him._' Realizing this, he banished these forbidden thoughts from his head. He laughs out loud in the empty room. It quickly dies down. What is he so _distraught_ about? He can make it damn well throughout his long life without having _friends._ It's poisonous to have them anyway. Sooner or later they either backstab you or just get tired of your company.

Friends?

The word seemed foreign to Loki. Most of his life, he had no friends besides (as much as he hated to admit it) Thor, when he was younger. Sure, there were the Three Warriors, but they only tolerated his company because of Thor's insistency to be around him. When younger, Loki tolerated them and was content with it. But as he grew up, he realized the indifference that they gave to him. They were not interested when he learned new spells, or laughed at his jokes and stories rather than Thor. No, Loki was the odd man out. The loner.

Loki's chest constricts thinking about this. He takes a breath out, and goes back to his home page. He should not waste his time on such trivialities. Once he got his breathing under control and his thoughts collected, Loki notices a that on the top of the page, the icon of people is red. He scrolls the mouse up to it, and clicks it.

**Friend Requests:**

**Thomas Y.**

Loki freezes for a moment. Dizzily, he thought, _Friend request…?_ The thought took another few seconds to register into his mind. _This stranger...wants to be my friend?_ He thought feverishly. _That is so odd. Why would a stranger want to be a stranger's friend?_ Loki stares at the request for another moment. Before he stopped himself, he clicked **Add Friend.**

Immediately, the speech bubble icon goes red. Loki clicks on it and reads:

**Thomas Y.**

_**11:09 a.m**_

_**Hey there newbie! Welcome to Facebook my man! **_

Loki blinks. Should he answer it? In a minute he makes up his mind and does.

_**Hello. **_Wow. Where did Loki's creativity go? _Hello._ Bah, such a bland statement.

Thomas Y. answers no less than a few seconds. '_**Hello?' All you got to say rookie? How do you like the site so far? Pretty rad, am I right?**_

Loki scrunches up his nose. 'Rad?' What does _that _mean? He decides to play along. _**Erm, yes, it is quite**_ **rad.** Loki types out. _**So rad that I am enjoying it. Oh so very...rad.**_ When Loki sent it and re-read his message, he does a facepalm. He sounded like a bumbling idiot. He dreaded the message from Thomas Y to come back.

_**Yeaaah. You must really like the word rad. Ha! XD**_

Loki is confused by 'XD.' What is that? What kind of word is, 'XD.' _**Pardon, what is 'XD?' Is it an acrynoym of some sort…?**_

_**...It's an emoticon. **_ Emoticon? Loki was feeling more ignorant by the minutes.

_**Yes, yes. I knew that...emoticons. Ah, what good things…**_

_**Okay? You're a funny dude. Be honest with me. You don't know how to use the internet that much, do you? A foreigner?**_

Loki hesitates. _**You can say that.**_

_**Right, right. Well Silver, it's gonna be a long day, cuz I'm going to teach you the ways of Facebook and Internet Language. Get ready! :D**_

Loki sits back in his chair. ':D?' Seriously, what is up with these strange assorted signs? And most of all, what did he got himself into?

**A/N: Whew, that's the end. I know this chapter isn't off the top HILARIOUS, but I want some plot to be happening in this fic. I don't want it to just be over the top reactions from Loki that are completely out of character and silly. My goal for this fic is for Loki to go on an internal journey of his exile and his sorrow that he's trying to cover up be distracting himself by delving into Midguardian culture. In a way, it's kind of a redemption journey. I'm trying to accomplish this fic by keeping Loki, along with the other canon characters intact with their characters.**

**I want some character development to be going on with him and the Avengers, not to mention, I also want to explore his personality and mental state. This chapter was exploring his thoughts about Thor and The Three Warriors a lot. Yeah, kind of a mood killer, but whatever wharves. Just know, fellow readers, that this fic won't always be all laughs and humor. There will be emotional moments, angsty moments, and fluffy moments. SO BE PREPARED.**

**Next chapter: Loki Discovers Tumblr. **


End file.
